Fun Boy Three
Fun Boy Three were a short-lived but successful English new wave pop band, active from 1981 to 1983 and formed by singers Terry Hall, Neville Staple and Lynval Golding after they left The Specials. History The Fun Boy Three dispensed with the ska, pop and lounge sounds that they and Jerry Dammers had crafted with great success with The Specials and went into a more eclectic phase, still retaining elements of ska and pop. The band enjoyed six UK Top 20 hits, including "The Lunatics (Have Taken Over the Asylum)" and "Tunnel of Love" and created two albums of which the eponymous Fun Boy Three was the most successful. The follow-up album Waiting, produced by David Byrne, was well-received critically but did not sell as well. The trio's last UK hit was "Our Lips Are Sealed", co-written by Terry Hall and Jane Wiedlin of The Go-Go's, who had a U.S. hit with the song a year earlier. They then toured the United States and split afterwards. They were also credited with helping launch the career in 1982 of Bananarama, whom Hall first saw in The Face magazine. The three women provided credited chorus vocals on the hit "It Ain't What You Do (It's the Way That You Do It)"; the Fun Boy Three later sang on the Bananarama song "Really Saying Something". Discography Fun Boy Three discography Releases Studio albums 2 ↙Live albums 1 ↙Compilation albums 6 ↙Singles 9 Albums Year Album details Chart positions Certifications (sales thresholds) UK 56 NL 7 NZ 8 US 1982 Fun Boy Three Released: March 1982 Label: Chrysalis Records 7 10 17 – UK: Gold9 1983 Waiting Released: February 1983 Label: Chrysalis 14 47 11 104 UK: Silver10 "–" denotes releases that did not chart or were not released in that territory. Live albums Live on the Test (1994) (recorded 1983) Compilation albums The Best of Fun Boy Three (1984) Fun Boy Three - The Best of (1996) Really Saying Something: The Best of Fun Boy Three (1997) Fun Boy Three/The Colourfield The Singles (1994) Singles Year Title Chart positions Album UK 56 AUS IRL 11 NL 7 NZ 8 US Club Play 1981 "The Lunatics (Have Taken Over the Asylum)" 20 – 28 – 46 – Fun Boy Three 1982 "It Ain't What You Do (It's the Way That You Do It)" (Fun Boy Three with Bananarama) (UK Certification: Silver10) 412 55 5 3 37 49 "Really Saying Something" (Bananarama with Fun Boy Three) 513 74 9 16 – 16 Deep Sea Skiving (Bananarama album) "The Telephone Always Rings" 17 – 29 49 – – Fun Boy Three "Summertime" 18 – 13 – – – — "The More I See (The Less I Believe)" 68 – – – – – Waiting 1983 "The Tunnel of Love" 10 – 14 38 – – "Our Lips Are Sealed" 7 – 13 – – – "The Farm Yard Connection" – – – – – – "–" denotes releases that did not chart or were not released in that territory. Category:Bands